Night Under the Moon
by doramatikku
Summary: Miroku meets Sesshoumaru during the night of a full moon, only someone else has decided to tag along with him. [sesshoumaru x miroku one shot]


Disclaimer: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me. Meh, 'cause if it did, then I'd be rich and insane. :D  
  
Inu Yasha and the others were distracted; they all thought that I was going to gather some herbs underneath the glow of the moonlight. How wrong they were. Somehow I managed to find time to sneak away from the others, they all believe that I needed time to think being a monk and all. But its within these dark nights that I indulge in a forbidden love, its during nights like these when I am able to stray away from the group, on nights like these when Inu Yasha has become as human as I am.  
  
The night was still, no winds to guide the night air. I knew something was following me when I heard a slight rustle from the trees. Then, standing before me was the great youkai Sesshoumaru; the moon's luminous light cast a mysterious shadow upon his face.  
  
"I thought that was you." I came closer to him as he stared down at me from the treetop.  
  
"Was I late?" with graceful strides, he was soon down on the ground as I craned my neck just to look up at him. He was a work of art, a piece of perfection and deadly beauty all mixed and stirred into one. And he was mine. Hastily, I threw down my staff and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking care to stay away from his spiked armor. I could smell his scent, the smell of forest trees and the north wind was scattered all over him, covering his own mystifying scent. The scent of a youkai lord.  
  
I felt his lips climb on top of my own, his were slick while mine where dried, burned from the sun's harsh rays and months of traveling. His hands were wandering beneath my monk apparel, I did not resist as his fingers trailed along my spine and as his fingers searched for a way to undress them. But then, suddenly he broke away, his lips brushing past my ears in a hushed urgency:  
  
"Play along, we have company." In a tense moment, his strong hands that were so delicate before grasped my neck with such an overwhelming grip. I looked at him, confused and dazed as he held me in a threatening position. Then came Shippo crawling out of the brushes of the nearby shrubs, the look on his face was of terror.  
  
"Miroku!" he came over towards me.  
  
I understood the situation, "Shippo! Go back! It's too dangerous!" I cried as I impatiently waited for the little demon to leave. Shippo is such a loyal and dear little demon, but he does spoil these intimate moments, I still do not understand how he appears out of nowhere so 'conveniently', this is the third time he has interrupted our little meetings.  
  
"No, I'll save you!" he jumped in the air and multiplied as he and his little fox clones attacked Sesshoumaru, but within an instant they were all batted away back to the air from whence they came and all who was left was Shippo in a terrified look.  
  
I reached for my staff, trying to make it look as though I were actually fighting against Sesshoumaru. "Go back to the others Shippo!" I called out.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get Kagome and Sango!" hurriedly, Shippo scattered back into the bushes and disappeared.  
  
Slowly he lowered me and released me from his grip, I could feel the marks that were now written across my throat.  
  
"That little pest," Sesshoumaru growled, his white teeth shining, "I could kill him in an instant."  
  
"No," I put my arm around his waist, "that won't be good at all. It will only cause more grief and hatred towards you." I sighed as I lingered by his side, I should start heading back soon before the others actually find me. Who knows what they would do if they found me like this, embracing an almost intimate moment with Inu Yasha's older brother. Especially Inu Yasha, he would only unleash a fury. "Maybe we can try again some other time." reluctantly I pulled away from him.  
  
"Wait," Sesshoumaru pulled me back and we fell into a deep kiss. He slowly pulled away, "Next time, make sure that little twerp is asleep before you go. I don't think I can stand another interruption." And with one lingering touch, he disappeared into the night sky.  
  
I took my staff and began to walk back to the others, feeling a bit dejected. Perhaps next time we will succeed in a little 'quiet' time, maybe then our forbidden love can blossom. 


End file.
